powerrangersfandomcom-20200223-history
Mighty Morphin Power Rangers (Boom! Studios) Issue 41
Issue 41 is the forty-second issue actual issue of Boom! Studios ongoing comic book series, Mighty Morphin Power Rangers which begins its numbering with Issue 0. It is the second issue of the Necessary Evil story arc, the sixth story arc of the comics. The issue fully introduces readers to the Omega Rangers and the fourth member of the team, Kiya. Synopsis NECESSARY EVIL, the Power Rangers comic book event of 2019, continues here! You think you know everything about the Mighty Morphin Power Rangers - but this issue answers one of the biggest questions in franchise history with revelations that will shake the team to their core. The White Ranger may be their new leader... but who is the new enemy of the Power Rangers? Plot On the Moon, Dayne is observing battle footage of the Power Rangers from their fight in London while eating large amounts of food. He finds it hard to believe that Lord Zedd has had so much trouble with these humans, as he notes their teamwork structure is sloppy and their combat skills are rudimentary at best, even considering their tactics lacking in foresight. Dayne is perplexed and asks Squatt and Baboo if these "children" are the ones Zedd is so worried about, though he constantly gets their names wrong. The duo explain that their foe's weapons, suits and robots such as the Megazord are what make them formidable and feared throughout the galaxy. Dayne simply says they haven't seen many galaxies then and then asks if there more records of their battles. Squatt and Baboo say they have an entire library and Dayne asks for all of it and more food, gaining a fondness for the taste of the french fries he was offered and asking for more, as he plans on studying the videos closely in his guest room.... Trini, Zack and Jason are still on the phone videochatting with Billy and Kimberly, with the latter asking if the trio are hiding something. The three get nervous, but it turns out that Kimberly is wondering if they are hiding the fact they are wearing Swiss clogs. The three joke about wearing them and struggle to lie to her as they don't want their cover blown. Billy offers for both him and Kimberly to come visit them in Switzerland via teleport when they have the time. Zack and Trini try to make up a lie that they will be busy the weekend they are coming, but this hurts their friends and they say its fine if they don't want to hang out. Trini tries to fix it by telling the two they can visit when they have time on their schedules, but the damage is done and Kimberly fakes an emergency call from Alpha 5 to cut the video chat off. Billy says that Alpha didn't need them at that moment, but Kimberly says that it looks like their old friends seemingly don't need them either. Trini sarcastically says they bought the story, but really they botched it and now Kimberly is suspicious. Jason says they just need to keep their stories straight, be careful and try harder. He thinks they should fabricate names, locations and anecdotes of their "peace conference" to make the ruse seem more realistic. Zack feels terrible about this, as he hates lying to his old friends. Trini understands but they need to for their own good and they don't have a choice in the matter. Zack says it isn't just that, he misses home, Ernie's, school and even Bulk and Skull a little bit. He didn't think about what they were doing or where they ended up: a place called Safehaven. A voice calls to the three about "jungle training" without her and an alien woman brags that they are probably just afraid she can beat them all up without breaking a sweat. The alien, named Kiya, is the fourth member of their Ranger team. The three explain that they were just calling home and explaining her presence would be complicated. Kiya says that she get it, joking that they are embarrassed to be with her, but if they wanna make up for leaving her behind, they have to "get dirty". This turns out to mean that the Rangers will erect stone pillars that will be part of building a new house, while unmorphed. Zack gets winded after just one pillar (with 47 more to go) while Jason, ever the athlete, feels rejuvenated after a workout. The inhabitants of Safehaven arrive, with the avian alien leader asking how the house is coming along while a young alien named Raegyn shows her collection of jellyflies to Trini. Their labor is interrupted by a call from XI, Safehaven's version of Alpha, to report to their command center, Eternity Point. When they arrive, XI is annoyed by the human flaw of lack of punctuality and informs them that he detected energy spikes in the Zernox system of a Level 4 category. Jason asks if the source is hostile, but XI doesn't know. Trini sighs and wishes that for once it would be nice not to go into a situation blind. The Blue Emissary appears and asks if that is the point, that free will, choice and unpredictability are a part of life. He then says that linear beings lives are all about the unknown factors, death, love and their desires, using cupcakes as an example. He then drifts a bit thinking about liking cupcakes, or that he will in the future. XI worries as Blue is "mixing his tenses" again, with Blue apologizing as it is a "fourth dimension" thing. Jason asks the Blue Emissary if he sees any visions of the threat they will face, with Blue giving a cryptic response: a malice forged by pain and hunger, "red wings" in the night, tears in the sky, and a monster disguised as a man...or vice versa. This proves to be no help, as everyone is concerned that Blue is making less sense. Trini is concerned about it being a Level 4 threat as they have faced ones that were Levels 1-3, but Kiya reassures her they will be fine as she is with her. Jason agrees it won't be easy, but every one they brought back alive to Safehaven. Blue warns his Rangers that the target is hostile and to be safe. Jason makes the call and all four morph into the Omega Rangers. The Rangers arrive on Zernox-2, battling a hate group called the Followers of Vox that worship the Empowered. XI mentions that these individuals have no belief in mercy and are looting the planet. After taking down the Followers, the Rangers begin rescue operations. As they escort the Zernoxians into the city center, one of the citizens asks Kiya who they are as she has never seen humans before and tells the Ranger that her father has been taken hostage and Vox destoyed their city and defense military. The alien girl tries to compel the Rangers to run away as a bolt of lightning comes down and Garrison Vox arrives. He seems amused at the arrival of the Omega Rangers, asking who they are, with Zack replying they are "super secret space ninjas" or the alien brute's worst nightmare. The Rangers move in to take Garrison Vox down. Zack gets punched so hard he is sent flying into a wall, while Jason employs a tactic he and Trini did against a monster in the past called Warbunny, with Trini getting in close to distract Vox while Jason leaps up and delivers a super strong flying kick to Vox's face. Kiya checks on Zack and asks if later on they can tell her the story about Warbunny. Vox gets up and is even more amused, saying he thought his day would have been boring. Jason urges him to stop fighting as he tries to reason with Vox, saying that the alien one day woke up with superpowers from the Morphin Grid. He and the Omega Rangers offer to take him to Safehaven so he can learn to control his powers and use them for good, Vox doesn't have to be afraid anymore. Much to thier dissapointment, Vox is drunk on his newfound power and proclaims he isn't afraid. Jason orders Kiya to deal with him, which makes Vox laugh as he thinks she is weak and small as he charges at her. But the Blue Omega Ranger reveals that is the strongest of the team by unleashing a powerful punch to the brute which sends him swiftly into the ground and knocks the wind out of him. Jason informs XI the threat has been neutralized and they are going to "bottle him up" deploying a space dumpster-like canister. Kiya says she hopes Vox will be nicer the next time they see him. Back at Safehaven, Jason and Zack are resting, with Jason enjoying an alien tea-like beverage and congratulating Zack, who sarcastically replies he did a good job of getting beat up. The avian monk comes in and says that Raegyn has a gift for Zack to help him feel better, with the young child offering her jar of jellyflies to him, saying the colors will help him sleep at night. Touched by Raegyn's kindness, Zack thanks her and thinks that while he does miss Earth, he does realize they have a purpose being here now when asked by Jason if he still misses home. The next morning at Eternity Point, Kiya asks the Blue Emissary about Garrison Vox. She thinks that maybe they can try to rehabilitate him, like they did with her and maybe he can become a Ranger. While Blue admires her compassion and kindness and states they will try, he thinks that Vox's heart was twisted further by the Grid's power. He doesn't want a repeat of Lord Drakkon or his own failings through hubris to see the danger signs. As long as they exist, a Shattering will never happen again, and that requires making difficult decisions. The final pages show XI taking Vox's canister into a secret vault below Safehaven, showing that the vault room is filled with thousands of canisters of all shapes and sizes presumably with thousands of sentient beings trapped inside them..... To Be Continued... Errors *When the Blue Emissary looks into the future, the left side of his helmet (right to the reader) is transforming into a Yellow Ranger. The Blue Emissary only turns into Blue Rangers. Covers Notes *'Dan Mora's Story Variant Cover:' The Emissaries travel through time and space, with the Blue Emissary saying that "all paths must remain" with Red saying that it must be, no matter the joy, pain, victory or tragedy. As they fly through space-time, images from events of MMPR, Zeo, Time Force, SPD, RPM, Dino Charge and Hyperforce are seen. This cover is only one half of a comic panel. *When Vox asked the Rangers to identify themselves, Zack described the Omega Rangers that they were "super secret space ninjas", much like the Alien Rangers. *The prison canisters seen in the vault at Safehaven are similar to Rita's space dumpster. * Amongst the food for Dayne are several Devil Fruits in a bowl. Comic Artist Daniele Di Nicuolo admitted on Twitter that he is a huge fan of the manga/anime One Piece.https://twitter.com/imkota/status/1155736513105354753